If I Were Gay
by Faramirlover
Summary: A little oneshot inspired by the song 'If I were gay'. George has the guts to tell Fred how he feels but Fred isn't gay, is he? Warnings: Incest, twincest, slash.


For Lorza, who helped with the idea, and her boyfriend Tony, who probably doesn't want to be associated with this trash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters are JK's and the song is Steven Lynch who is very funny. The song is better sung than just read.

OOOOOO

Fred plucked the whiskey bottle out of George's hand.

"I think, dear brother, you have had enough of that for one night."

George nodded his agreement and lay back into the grass, gazing up at the stars.

"Guess what, Fred." said George a few moments later "I can see Uranus."

Fred snorted with laughter and instantly knew that he was drunk. That sort of joke was only funny when you were pissed.

_Here we are dear old friend  
You and I drunk again  
Laughs have been had and tears have been shed  
Maybe the whiskey has gone to my head_

"Fred?" asked George as the laughter died away.

"Yeah, George?"

"I love you, you know." He said sincerely, well, as sincerely as he could with a drunken slur.

"I know. I love you too. You're my twin."

"No. You don't understand." said George and Fred was shocked to see he was crying "I'm _in_ love with you."

The world stopped as Fred stared at his brother.

"You what?" Fred gasped at last.

"I'm in love with you, Fred. I can't help it. I always have been. Do you love me too?" George sounded utterly defeated.

"I do love you, George. But not like that."

"You probably think I'm disgusting, don't you? In love with my own twin." said George bitterly, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"No, George, please understand. It's not that you're my twin. I'm just not gay. If I was you would be the only one for me." Fred reached out and put a comforting arm round his twins shoulder.

_  
Its not that I don't care, I do  
I just don't see myself in you  
Another time another scene  
I'd be right behind you if you know what I mean_

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna be okay? My feelings aren't going to change anything between us are they?" Fred flinched at the desperate tone in his twins voice.

"Course we are. As long as you don't suddenly jump me or something." He joked, trying lo lighten the serious atmosphere.

"I wouldn't do that." said George, as serious as ever.

"I'm really sorry, George. I would love to love you, I really would. But I can't help it that I'm not gay. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." said George shrugging.

"Sorry." said Fed again, pulling away from his twin and standing up.

Knowing that George would probably want to drink himself into oblivion and try to forget the whole incident, Fred dropped the fire whiskey down onto the ground and stumbled away back towards the burrow.

_But if I were gay, I would give you my heart  
And if I were gay you'd be my work of art  
If I were gay we would swim in romance _

_But I'm not gay, so get your hands out of my pants _

Fred lay back down onto his bed feeling terrible. The broken look in his twins eyes had made him feel so heartless. 

"I don't want to hurt him." he told the ceiling "I love him, I just don't know if I'm in love with him. I mean, sure, I want to be with him for the rest of my life and of course I've wondered what it would be like to hold him and kiss him and stuff like that but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him. I'm not even gay! Well, there was that lad down in the village who I kissed and yeah, it was the best kiss I've had but it doesn't mean I'm gay, does it?"

_We've never hugged, we've never kissed  
I've never been intimate with your fist_

"I've never even kissed him. How am I supposed to know if I'm in love with him or not."

Fred angrily punched his pillow, trying to think straight but only managing to conjure a mental image of George. _Sweet beautiful George who had the guts to face how he felt. Wonderful funny George who means everything in the world to_ _me und who I would just die without._

With a small "Oh fuck" Fred leaped off his bed and half ran, half flew down the stairs. George was still lying where Fred had left him but now his eyes where shut and his breathing was heavy.

_You don't fool me, _Fred thought, grinning despite the nervous fluttering in his chest. Fred lowered himself onto the ground next to George and waited for him stop pretending to be asleep. When he didn't Fred decided to resort to more drastic measures. Talking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he leant down and pressed his lips to his twin's. George's eyes snapped open in surprise but he didn't break the kiss. Fred slipped his tongue into George's mouth and after a half a minutes exploring he pulled away, gasping for breath.

"What-" started George but Fred cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

"If anyone asks it was you who turned _me_ gay, not the other way around." he said before swooping in for another kiss.

_You have opened brand new doors  
Get over here and drop your... drawers_

OOOOOO

A/N: Tell me what you think. I'm not happy with the ending but what you gonna do? REVIEW! Please. :D


End file.
